


Некоторые тайны лучше оставить тайными

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A small digression 5 series of 3 season, Canon Divergence, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells speedster, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Циско не удовлетворился объяснениями Ха-Эра о цели прибытия на Землю-1 и, пользуясь отсутствием оного, снова забрался в его рюкзак. Вот только есть секреты, которые лучше не знать...
Kudos: 2





	Некоторые тайны лучше оставить тайными

— Какой же ты настырный, Франциско.  
Циско замер, чувствуя предательски громкое биение сердца. Пока все остальные разбрелись по домам, усталые после победы над чудовищем и поражённые открывшейся ложью о Ха-Эре, Рамон, не удовлетворённый рассказом третьего Уэллса, направился в его комнату. Парень знал, что то, что он собирался делать, было неправильно, но боязнь за друзей загнала остатки смущения и порядочности на второй план.  
Ха-Эр уже продемонстрировал свою тревогу, когда Циско лазал в его вещах в прошлый раз. И — видит Бог! — Рамону хотелось бы верить, что это не связано с чем-то, что могло бы навредить окружающим.  
Тихий голос Ха-Эра ворвался в разум парня, как нож в размягчённое масло. Циско медленно обернулся и тревожно уставился на стоящего в дверном проёме мужчину.  
Ха-Эр мрачно смотрел на парня и впервые на его памяти не улыбался. Рамон поёжился: ситуация отдавала смутным державю.  
— Я же просил не трогать мои вещи, — убедившись, что его слушают, укоризненно произнёс Ха-Эр.  
Циско сглотнул. Ему вдруг вспомнился Уэллс-Тоун, точно так же застукавший своего подчинённого возле очевидной улики. Чем это закончилось, Циско вспоминать не хотел.  
— Почему ты не сказал?.. — едва слышно выдавил он, судорожно сжимая тонкую прочную ткань. Найденный в рюкзаке красно-жёлтый костюм, лёгкий и будто специально предназначенный для сверхбыстрых перемещений, сам по себе ничего не доказывал. Но в одном из отделений рюкзака Циско обнаружил шоколад в мягкой обёртке, который узнал бы даже с закрытыми глазами: точно такой же он сделал для своего друга, Барри Аллена, казалось, целую вечность тому назад.  
— А зачем? — на лицо Ха-Эра снова снизошло его привычное умиротворение. — Да и потом... Скажи мне, Франциско, сколько раз вас обманывал обладающий скоростью мета? Вот-вот, — удовлетворённо добавил он, видя, как нахмурился после его слов Циско. — Вы и без того мне не доверяете. Зачем портить отношения ещё сильнее?  
— Зачем ты вообще прибыл к нам? — с вызовом поинтересовался Рамон: терять ему было нечего.   
— Никаких интриг против вас, Франциско, — Уэллс качнул головой. — Меня послал Рэндальф. Он...  
— Да-да, твой бизнес-партнёр, — перебил его Циско, торопливо просчитывая варианты. Он не знал никого с именем Рэндальф и понятия не имел, зачем тому посылать к ним своего друга. — Зачем ему следить за нами?  
— Честно? Не знаю, — Ха-Эр пожал плечами. — Думаю, ему было интересно, как всё на другой Земле устроено. А так как в той криптограмме вы искали именно двойника Гаррисона Уэллса, то наши снарядили меня.   
— Значит, ты не писатель, — полуутвердительно заметил Циско.  
— Получается, что нет. Хотя в свободное время я действительно пописываю рассказы.   
— И ты не...  
— Нет, а тут всё верно, — покачал головой Ха-Эр. — На нашей Земле устройства работают несколько иначе, поэтому с вашей точки зрения я взаправду идиот. Обижаться на это определение бессмысленно и глупо.  
Циско растерянно глядел на мужчину. Тот выглядел несколько раздосадованным, но, кажется, совершенно не злился на него, Циско. И это настораживало.  
— И что дальше? — тихо поинтересовался он.  
— Не знаю. Но мне хотелось бы сохранить эту тайну, — Ха-Эр сделал шаг к Циско, протягивая руку.  
Парень неосознанно отпрянул. Он всё ещё сильно помнил, как вибрирущая рука пронзила его сердце. Ха-Эр остановился и недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты чего?   
— Убьёшь меня? — тихо спросил Циско. Как бы он ни старался, скрыть дрожь в голосе так и не смог.  
Ха-Эр вытаращился на него, как на нечто необычное.  
— Убью?! М да, ну и обычаи у вас, — он удивлённо приподнял брови. — Мне будет достаточно обещания молчать.  
— Слово ненадёжно. А если я проговорюсь? — осторожно уточнил Циско. Кажется, убивать его не собирались, и парень чуть расслабился.  
Ха-Эр пожал плечами.  
— Значит, тебе будет стыдно. — Он подошёл и аккуратно забрал из рук Рамона свой костюм. — В любом случае я не убийца, дыши уже.  
Циско только сейчас заметил, что всё это время, пока Уэллс стоял рядом, он практически не дышал. Сделав глубокий вдох, парень отстранился от Ха-Эра и попятился к двери. Мужчина кинул на него пронзительный взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал смену дислокации и принялся запихивать в рюкзак свои вещи. Убедившись, что его не преследуют, Циско покинул СТАР-лабс, на всякий случай захватив с собой мета-наручники. Его всего трясло.  
Да уж, видно, правильно говорят — некоторые тайны лучше оставить тайными.


End file.
